


Pliroy Week 2017

by Tenkaii



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Soulmates
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-20 05:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22077082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenkaii/pseuds/Tenkaii
Summary: Como dice el titulo esto sera una historia donde cada capitulo se realizara segun lo que se tenia planeado para la Pliroy Week. Seria un conjunto de One-shot's
Relationships: Jean-Jacques Leroy/Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 3





	1. ¡F.C!

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! Aquí Tenkai y Lücke, este trabajo lo encuentran en wattpad, así es,me estoy trasladando a esta plataforma. Tengan en cuenta que escribi esto en 2017.

Yuri Plisetsky... ¡Cumplía Años, hoy! Y todo el mundo lo tenía muy presente y pobre de aquel que no lo recordara, como había sucedido con Otabek, que al no saber nada; Mila se encargó de ponerlo al día de forma "amable", solo se podía decir esto: pobre Otabek. Yuri cumpliría sus dieciséis años y este hecho tenia emocionado a todo el equipo de Rusia, así como a los demás patinadores que se había reunido para festejar a Yuri.

Pero existía algo o a alguien que Yuri esperaba que recordara su cumpleaños...Jean Jacques Leroy, su pareja...aunque Yuri jamás lo diría en voz alta.

Se había acordado que Jean llegaría para su cumpleaños de Canadá y pasarían el día juntos hasta el momento de la fiesta con los demás, ese era el plan, hasta que el celular de Yuri lo despertó en la madrugada.

— ¿Diga? Y sea breve...

— ¿Gatito te desperté?

—...SON LAS 4 DE LA MAÑANA CLARO QUE ME DESPERTASTE ¡IDIOTA! ADEMA----

— lo siento Yuri, debo ser breve, pero no iré a Rusia. Se presentó un contratiempo aquí se requiere mi presencia.

Y eso fue todo. Jean termino la llamada y dos segundos después el celular de Yuri voló por su habitación hasta impactar con la pared de forma seguida se oyó:

— IDIOTA...I-D-I-O-T-A...ESTUPIDO... PEDAZO DE---

Yuri se detuvo tras escuchar como su celular volvía a sonar, recogiéndolo del suelo con prisa, reviso el mismo encontrando un mensaje de Jean que, en la pequeña paciencia de Yuri, fue lo necesario para mandar a JJ a la mierda:

_De: Jean_   
_Asunto: Yuri_   


_¡¡ F.C !!_

¿Tanta era la molestia de al menos escribir feliz cumpleaños de forma completa? Yuri iba asesinar a la primera persona que lo molestara y empezó con su celular. Al parecer este día seria de perros para cualquiera.

Mila había llegado al departamento de Yuri unas horas después, ella sabía que si fuese por Yuri él se quedaría ahí sin la intención de salir y disfrutar de su cumpleaños, pero al verlo con el entrecejo fruncido ya sabía que Jean no iba a venir y seguramente ya le informo a Yuri. Una razón más para sacarlo y que goce de su día a lo cual Yuri se negaba.

— No quiero y no voy a salir vieja

— No me dejas otra opción Yuri— Mila saco su celular mandando un mensaje— pero que conste que te lo advertí.

Quince minutos después se veía saliendo a Yuri Plisetsky pataleando, siendo cargado en el hombro como si de un costal de harina se tratase, del patinador Otabek y a una Mila muy sonriente que los guiaba para que no cayeran en dirección de un automóvil.

— ¡Bájame ahora mismo Otabek! ¡Esto es traición! —Otabek puso al suelo a Yuri para mirar confundido en dirección de la pelirroja.

— Mila dijiste que esto no era traición.

— No…pero si bajas a Yuri, será una traición hacia a mí— sin dudarlo Otabek volvió a subir a Yuri a su hombro.

— ¡Eso es chantaje! ¡chantaje emocional! ¡vieja bru--— Yuri fue callado con cinta adhesiva colocada por Mila.

Yuri fue metido al auto para después de dos horas llegar a la casa donde vivían Viktor y Yuuri, se supone que tenían que recoger a todos para así ir a divertirse a algún lugar.

— Yuri, adelántate, vamos a estacionar el auto.

— ¡Si, si, si! — le habían soltado hace un tiempo por lo que entro a la casa sin dificultad alguna, donde todo estaba a oscuras— ¡Viktor, Katsudon! 

— ¡SORPRESA! — las luces se encendieron mostrando a todos los patinadores.

Habían organizado una fiesta sorpresa para Yuri, realizándolo mas antes de lo previsto, jugaron, comieron y como en todo cumpleaños bebieron un poco....  
Ya para la noche la mayoría ya estaba un poco chispeado incluyendo a Yuri.

— ¡Oigan es hora de abrir regalos! — dijo Otabek mientras entregaba a Yuri una pequeña caja y así uno tras otro se fue acercándose llenando a Yuri de regalos. Yuri solo podía sonreír; algunos eran regalos tiernos como peluches o regalos muy subidos de tono como el de Cris que era un conjunto de lencería masculina.

— ¡Yuri ven conmigo! — Mila empezó a jalar a Yuri hacia una de las habitaciones de la casa.

— ¡Oi vieja bruja! ¿a dónde me llevas, la fiesta no es por aquí?

— Falta que te entregue mi regalo Yuri— Mila metió a Yuri a la habitación de visitas la cual poseía un pequeño balcón, en la habitación se observaba lo normal: una cómoda, un armario y una cama. Era difícil distinguir detalles ya que estaba a oscuras.

— ¡Oye aquí no hay nada!

— ... — Mila empujo a Yuri hacia la cama para después salir corriendo de la habitación, al estar fuera cerro con llave la habitación— ¡Disfrútalo Yuri!

En cuanto a Yuri, él había caído en un bulto que estaba en la cama... un bulto muy blandito que ¡¿se movía?! Yuri empezó a patalear con miedo ¿dónde lo había arrojado Mila? Sentía como ese bulto empezaba a envolverlo.

— Yuri~~ tranquilo soy yo. — la voz era extrañamente familiar para el rubio.

Y eso basto para que Yuri se quedara quieto y empezó a observar el dichoso bulto: resulto que era Jean, su jean, el Jean que había dicho que no estaría en su cumpleaños.

— Lo siento Yuri, llegue un día antes, pero cuando llegue ni Viktor ni Yuuri tenían nada listo para la fiesta así que me desvele toda la noche y cuando lo tuve listo trate de ir por ti pero...

— pero que....

— ahora que lo pienso te llame y quería darte una sorpresa y antes de salir Mila me dio un café, de ahí no recuerdo nada… ¡oh, demonios!

— ...

— ...

— supongo que tengo que agradecer a Mila

— ¿de qué me drogaran? — respondió en reproche.

— No— Yuri se subió a Jean quedando sentado en su cadera— de que me regalo justo lo que quería.

Jean se dio cuenta que tenía un listón en el cuello, sol cuando Yuri pasó sus manos por este, con una nota:

De: Mila  
Para: Yuri

P.D: No hay devolución

Este sería un cumpleaños inolvidable para Yuri, después de todo quien no querría un Jean para su cumpleaños.


	2. ¿Confianza?

_**Narrado por Yuri Plisetsky** _

  
Claro que confiaba en Jean, después de todo lo que pasamos confiaba en él. El sería incapaz de ponerme los cuernos y después de muchas "escenitas" de mi parte y muchas reclamos, Jean había gritado a los cuatro vientos que me amaba; pensarían que es una exageración mía, pero no es así, lo había hecho después de una competencia quitando el micrófono a uno de los encargados, micrófono que estaba conectado a los megáfonos exteriores, diciendo con mucho orgullo: Soy The King JJ o el Rey Jean Jacques Leroy y amo desde lo profundo de mi ser a mi Reina: Yuri Plisetsky y nada cambiara ese hecho.

El gesto había sido lindo, no lo puedo negar, pero después de aquello estallaron las preguntas y como siempre las miradas acusatorias.

No era un secreto que Jean había confesado que Isabella era una novia decorativa y solo era una amiga de estaba dispuesta a alejar a las que buscaban a Jean por su fama, pero si era un secreto que Jean había iniciado una relación amorosa autentica.

Isabella me lo había advertido: Jean era demasiado popular entre las mujeres y para él, todas son sus amigas, sin darse cuenta de nada.

Por Dios, Jean realmente era idiota. Pero igual, idiota y todo, ese idiota era mío y solamente mío. Y de ahí vuelvo al principio.

Claro que confió en mi Jean, en quien no confió es en las putas de sus "amigas". Amiga era como Mila o como Yuko, incluso como Lilia.

Pero no, las amigas de Jean era todo lo contrario a ellas. Jean las justifica diciendo que solo son cariñosas, si eso era así yo era el conejo de pascua.

No importaba a donde íbamos, un cine, un local, un restaurant, un local, a un parque; siempre no encontrábamos con una amiga de Jean y las relaciones que tenían estas eran ridículas; como la amiga de la amiga de infancia, la amiga que conocía a la amiga de su mama, la amiga que era amiga de la mascota de la amiga que le agradaba a Jean y así podía seguir un buen rato, aunque había otras como colega de trabajo o excompañera de banda, de igual forma eran empalagosas con Jean, desde pequeños roces; miradas coquetas a refregar su cuerpo en el de Jean bajo cualquier excusa.

Obvio, ellas sabían que yo era la pareja de Jean, pero no les importaba. La situación era más que molesta, pero bueno seguí el consejo de Yuko y Mila tratando de estar en la forma más pacifica con ellas. 

Después de todo Jean se veía cómodo con ellas, así que no podía agarrarlas del cabello y echarlas a patadas...pero podía ayudarlas a que estas se fueran por su propia voluntad. Por ahí decían que en el amor y la guerra se vale todo.

Y así era todo el tiempo: una bebida que se cayó en el vestido, otra que misteriosamente se le subió muy rápido a la cabeza, que el celular de ella desaparecía, etc. Todo bien hasta que una de ellas me delato. La muy chismosa.

— ¡Jean! ¡Darling! ¡Mira lo que me ha hecho! —la chica mostraba su vestido de cola rasgado por la parte de atrás.

— ¡Yuri! 

— ¡Yo no fui! ¡A demás es tu culpa por tener un vestido con cola tan larga!

— Yuri—y ahí fue todo, me vendí yo solito y Jean estaba más que molesto. Como resultado, Jean había decidido a no salir a más sitios, eso era bueno tenia a Jean solo para mí, pero era algo aburrido estar todo el tiempo encerrado en el departamento con un Jean molesto por haber molestado a su amiga. El cual estaba echado en el sofá, leyendo y con audífonos puestos, dispuesto a ignorarme o eso intentaba hacer.

Sabía que Jean iba a ignorarme, así que puse en marcha el plan B: provocarlo. Nada difícil con lo que llevaba puesto: un short corto y apretado con una remera que era de Jean y al ser grande dejaba uno de mis hombros descubierto.

— Jean~~—me subí al sofá, colocando mis brazos en su pecho, y mi cadera apoyada en la suya, mientras mis piernas se enredaban con las de el— no me ignores.

— ...no te estoy ignorando.

— JJ~— decidí cambiar de estrategia, así que me senté en la cadera de Jean con mis piernas a cada lado y mi trasero a una nada de chocarse con la entrepierna de Jean— y si salimos a algún sitio.

— No—empecé a mover lentamente mi trasero sobre la entrepierna de Jean— estás jugando con fuego gatito.

— Mn...vamos ¿sí?-me acerque hasta sentir su respiración chocar con la mía, a unos míseros centímetros de su boca—Después podemos "jugar" un poco

— ...de acuerdo, tú ganas. Vamos a un restaurant.

Me pare inmediatamente para ir a alistarme. Después de unos minutos nos dirigíamos a un restaurant, en el cual era de etiqueta. Justo cuando íbamos a nuestra mesa escuche esa odiosa voz.

— ¡Jean! ¡Querido! —era la única de sus amiguitas que había soportado de todo lo que le hecho y extrañamente no me a delatado, pero aun así ella era igual a las otras.

Se llamaba Alizze, según Jean era una compañera de trabajo, es decir ella era una diseñadora de ropa como Jean y por lo tanto coincidían de forma seguida. El día de hoy ella vestía un vestido blanco uno de esos con los lados abiertos y un escote que daba mucho que desear y como ya era una costumbre si nos encontraba se unía a lo que sea que estemos haciendo y en este caso: cenar.

— Jean. Querido ¿qué nos vamos a servir en esta hermosa velada?

— Mm no se ¿Que desearía la reina? —dijo Jean mirando a Yuri.

— Yo quisiera...

— ¡Gracias por preguntar querido Jean! Yo quisiera la especialidad de la casa.

— ¡Oye vieja bruja! Jean decía eso a...

— Yuri—ya está, Jean ya me tenía bajo primera advertencia. Mientras Jean hablaba con el mesero, Alizze decidió mantener conversación conmigo.

— a mi encanta Francia, es un lugar lleno de amor y pasión, a ti te debe gustar eso no.

— ¿Por qué dices eso?

— Jean es eso ¿no? apasionado. — habló con coquetería.

— Sabes...sí me gusta Francia, en especial sus películas.

— ¿A si?

— Sí, hace poco vi una película. Trataba de una mujerzuela que estafaba a los hombres y trataba de llamar la atención de un hombre el cual no tenía ojos para ella... deberías verla ¡Te encantara!

— ¡cómo me llamaste!

— De ninguna forma. Solo te digo que deberías verla

— Yuri—Segunda advertencia. La chica se quedó con la boca abierta. Jean decidió seguir explicando al mesero como deseaba que le traigan el platillo.

Alizze no dudo un segundo, agarro la copa de vino tirándola hacia mí.

— ¡Primero, nunca tires vino a alguien que viste de negro! Segundo... —agarre la botella de vino y la vacié en su cabeza.

— ¡YURI! —Tercera advertencia y eso fue todo. La chica se fue corriendo del lugar y jamás volvió a acercarse a nosotros. En cuanto a mí, Jean termino sacándome del lugar alzándome de la cintura

— Decidido Yuri. Nos quedamos en casa hasta nuevo aviso.

Sería mejor así. Jean estaría solo para mí y si me aburría podríamos jugar un poco, aunque terminara adolorido después de ello. Jean me miraría solo a mí y eso era más que suficiente.


	3. Un gusto terrible

_Narrado por Yuri Plisetsky_

Era oficial, Jean era pésimo escogiendo ropa, en especial si era ropa para mí. Estábamos en el centro comercial y todo lo que el compraba me parecía horroroso, por supuesto yo se lo hice saber de la forma más cortes que conocía.

— ¡NO ME GUSTA ESA MIERDA QUE COMPRASTE!

— pero Yuri...

— NADA DE "PERO YURI..." ¡TIENES UN GUSTO HORRIBLE! H-O-R-R-I-B-L-E.

Después de aquello decidimos volver al departamento donde Jean metió las bolsas de las compras, se acercó a mí con una de ellas.

— Gatito~~ compre esto para ti.

— ...

— ¿Podrías probártelo?

Sin decir nada le quite la bolsa de las manos, quizás esta vez sí me había pasado un poco al gritarle, así que lo menos que podía hacer era probarme lo que me había comprado, a pesar que estoy seguro que sería horrible.

Me dirigí al baño de nuestra habitación y Jean venia siguiéndome. Una vez dentro del baño, me prepare mentalmente de lo que iba colocarme, pero lo que saque supero todas mis expectativas.

En la bolsa se encontraba un conjunto de lencería; desde unas medias negras que llegaban a mis muslos, unas bragas de encaje todo negro, un pequeño cinturón negro que tenía una cola de gato justo al medio, unas orejitas de gato postizas blancas y para rematar un collar de gato con cascabel.

Esto no me lo esperaba...pero sería mejor apurarse no quería dejar a Jean esperando.

Después de todo voy a sorprenderlo tanto como él lo había hecho conmigo

•••••••••••••••••••••••

Día 3: Fashion (esto fue lo único que me vino a la mente) ^^


	4. Por siempre

— ¿Quieres pasear en canoa gatito? —Jean había mencionado esto a Yuri de la nada, ambos estaba recostados en la cama puesto que recién se levantaban.

— ¿a qué viene eso?

— el día parece que va ser soleado y bello, ¿No sería bueno que mi princesa lo vea?

— ...Idiota— Yuri le dio un codazo a Jean, aunque le gustaba como lo llamaba Jean, no iba a admitirlo así de fácil. Aunque Yuri le había dado un codazo a Jean, este sabía que había aceptado el paseo.

El paseo se realizaría en uno de los lagos para turistas, por el lago pasaban varios puentes de piedra que conectaban restaurants con hoteles u otras zonas.

Jean alquilo una canoa y junto a Yuri se adentraron en el lago. Jean había tenido suerte con su predicción; el día estaba soleado, radiante y bello, pero no se comparaba con la belleza de Yuri, al menos eso pensaba Jean.

Aun principio Yuri deseaba manejar la canoa, pero Jean a base de besos logro que desistiera y así se encontraban. Jean remaba, mientras Yuri solo observaba el paisaje o a Jean sosteniendo un paraguas a petición de Jean.

— Me siento tonto usando esto...

— La rein--la princesa no debe quemarse la piel, además podía darte insolación.

— ... — Yuri se había sonrojado desviando la mirada, pero de alguna forma sus ojos regresaban a Jean observando sus brazos, su pelo, su rostro poniendo énfasis en observar sus labios empezando a mover lentamente lo suyos, claro Yuri hacia esto de forma involuntaria, Jean se había dado cuenta de esto y dejando de remar, se levantó un poco y dio un fugaz beso a Yuri, dejándolo sorprendido.

— ¿¡Y a qué viene eso!?

— Mi Rein---mi princesa parecía desear un beso del rey.

— ... —todo esto le daba muy mala espina a Yuri, ¿que no era su Reina? Es decir, ¿acaso Jean no estaba perdidamente enamorado de él y por ello debía recibir el título de Reina? Yuri sabía que Jean daba el título de princesa a cualquier mujer que le agradaba ¿Acaso había otra persona que le había quitado el título de Reina?

Si todo el asunto sonaba extraño, incluso hasta infantil, pero Yuri sabía que con Jean el tema de Rey y esas cosas eran de vital importancia. Si Jean había encontrado a alguien él....él... iba dejarlo ir, para Yuri si otra persona lograba felicidad en la vida de Jean él ni se iba a interponer...pero dejaría muy en claro sus sentimientos con Jean de la forma más pacífica.

— ¿princesa? — Yuri se paró de la canoa llamando la atención de Jean

— ¿Yuri?

— ¡contéstame! ¿quién......QUIEN ES TU MALDITA REINA? ¿CON QUE MIERDA ME REMPLAZASTE? — y ahí se fue el intento de ser pacíficos.

— ¡Yuri cálmate!

— ¡No, no me calmo....! — Yuri empezó a mover la canoa, si seguían así se voltearía, así que Jean se levantó para agarrar a Yuri y se deje de mover, pero Yuri se detuvo por su propia cuenta debido a que noto algo extraño en el agua. 

— Jean, ¿de dónde viene eso? —en el lago Yuri observaba un montón de rosas rojas flotando, no eran pétalos sino la flor misma en una cantidad extrema.

— Mira Yuri— Jean señalo uno de los puentes de piedra que poseía el lago, en el puente se veía a varias personas que tenían un paraguas de distinto color, estas personas habían colocado todas esas rosas en el lago.

Yuri observo a las personas y estas después de unos segundos bajaron los paraguas, todos abiertos, apoyándolos en el barandal del puente, mostrando letras que estaban escritas en esa parte superior del paraguas, Yuri al leerlas no pudo evitar que las lágrimas salgan. El mensaje era claro:

"Yuri ♥ Te casarías conmigo?"

— Yuri— llamo Jean, el aludido solo se dio la vuelta para ver como de las tantas rosas rojas; Jean sacaba del agua una solitaria rosa blanca, apoyándose en una rodilla, Jean mostro el contenido de la rosa a Yuri.

Un anillo. El diseño era sencillo, un anillo de oro con una piedra negra pulida. Pero elegante y hermoso, tan similar a Yuri, el cual no podía decir palabra.

— Yuri...no puedo prometerte hacerte feliz para siempre, ya el "siempre" es algo tan efímero, pero si puedo prometerte que buscare tu felicidad por el resto de mis días, puedes estar seguro que no abra nadie más en el mundo que llegue a amarte como yo lo hago, te protegeré de cualquier mal, así que por favor comparte un poco de tu vida a este ser que solo quiere dar su vida si es necesario. Así que Yuri ¿Dejarías de ser mi princesa para convertirte en mi Reina?

— ¡Sí, JEAN! ¡ACEPTO! — Yuri se abalanzo a Jean olvidando que estaban en una canoa, cayendo al agua, mientras Jean trataba de sujetar a Yuri que pataleaba diciendo:

— ¡no sé nadar! ¡JEAN!.....

Mientras esto ocurría en el puente seguía puesto el mensaje y las personas que lo sujetaban al no ver nada se estaban perdiendo la paciencia.

— ¡¿Ya!? Me estoy cansando...

— ¡Víctor! — reclamaron en coro; Yuuri, Mila, Emil, Micky y Sala.

— Me pica la nariz— Dijo Otabek en forma de queja, siendo apoyado por Pichit y Yakov.

El resto de las personas que agarraban los paraguas solo los veían mientras trataban de aguantarse la risa. Todos los patinadores, Lilia, Yakov y Celestino habían participado en la elaboración de una bella promesa, quizás no sea eterna, pero durara mientras la vida o el amor de ellos durase. 

Sea el tiempo que sea.

————————  
Día 4: Promesas


	5. Un destino enredado

— ¿Lo prometes? —el niño de pelo rubio miraba con desconfianza a aquel que había pronunciado un juramento de peso.

— ¡Por supuesto! —el niño de pelo oscuro mostro su dedo meñique, el niño de pelo rubio al no entender el gesto, solo podía observar, con un poco de impaciencia el niño de pelo oscuro agarro el dedo meñique del otro con su propio dedo— no importa cuánto me cueste o cuánto tiempo me lleve, incluso si te vas al otro lado del mundo, yo te buscare y cuando te encuentre me permitirás llamarte mi Reina. Te quedaras a mi lado y yo al tuyo así nunca volverás a sentirte solo o a estarlo, pues yo seré tu Rey. Y un Rey no abandona a su Reina. Te entregare mi vida completa. —el niño termino de hablar con una sonrisa de inocente llena de alegría.

— sigo diciendo es un trato un poco injusto para ti—menciono el niño rubio

— ¿Eso te parece?

— Si...tu...entonces...ya que tú me entregaras tu vida, yo... te entregare la mía—el niño de pelo rubio apretó el agarre de sus meñiques, mientras que en los ojos de ambos se podía ver un poco de brillo o vida, como sea la manera adecuada de mencionarlo, Yuri sonrió— puede que no sea suficiente...

— Es más que suficiente...

En esa casi noche, dos niños; que probaron el un poco de la frialdad del mundo, formaron un juramento para permanecer juntos, a pesar de la corta edad y la diferencia de años entre ellos, aquel juramento de gran peso, fue suficiente para que aquellos niños no se "rompan".

El juramento quedaría en la mente de ambos, pero debido a varias situaciones aquello quedo como un recuerdo de niños. 

Al día siguiente de aquel juramento se podía observar, en la madrugada, a una hermosa mujer de pelo rubio, cargando al pequeño rubio del juramento aun dormido, hablando con una mujer de pelo rojo.

— ¿En serio tienes que irte ya? Llegaste apenas ayer. Tanto viaje no va ser bueno para el pequeño.

— Lo sé, pero las cosas están muy turbulentas, tú tienes una familia, responsabilidades y yo no puede ser una carga para ti.

— No tienes que preocuparte, somos amigas...pero no es bueno para el pequeño Yuri, además al parecer se llevan bien los niños. Mi hijo le va extrañar mucho.

— ¡Por favor! No mencionas nada de mi hijo al tuyo, podría ser peligroso para el no quiero que---

— Tranquilízate. Lo vas a despertar—menciono la mujer de cabello rojo viendo como el pequeño se removía en los brazos de su madre— Si deseas que no le diga nada, eso hare ¿Que planeas hacer ahora?

— Lo llevare a Rusia. Ahí está mi padre Nikolai, el podrá cuidar de él hasta que todo vuelva a ser normal. Estará seguro lejos de mí.

— ... — sin decir nada la mujer de pelo rubio se fue, no deseaba despedirse de una de sus pocas amigas o quizás la única. 

Ninguna de las mujeres sospechaba de las palabras de los niños, ya que estos llegaron del parque, cogidos del meñique, a la casa y no mencionaron palabra alguna quedándose dormidos.

Quizás solo ellos sabían que había ocurrido para hacerlo. El niño de pelo rubio llamado Yuri tenía su historia, al igual que el niño de pelo oscuro llamado Jean y si uno se pone a pensar quizás ninguno sabia el nombre otro.

Jean era aquello que la gente denominaba "prodigio" y desde que aprendió a patinar todos lo llamaban así, tenía talento, pero aun así era un niño. Después de un tiempo todos los demás le excluían o burlaban de él. Jean decidió que era lo suficientemente fuerte y se lo guardo todo para él. Las personas son crueles cuando alguien logra con facilidad algo que le costó hacer.

El talento es algo que una persona debe estar agradecida de tener, Jean empezó a odiarlo, siempre era la misma historia: conocía a alguien, eran amable con él, el creía que era buena persona y ahí lo lastimaban, como había ocurrido ese día.

La mujer de pelo rojo era la madre de Jean y ella debía recibir a una amiga al aeropuerto. Jean se quedó solo con quien creía su amigo.

— ¿Jugamos un rato?

— ¿Por qué quisiera jugar contigo?

— ¿Somos amigos no?

— ¡Tú y yo no somos amigos! Para que te enteres solo me acerque a ti para saber que truco usabas para patinar tan bien. Si soy amable contigo es porque tu madre es la entrenadora

— ... — Jean trato de sostener la mano de su amigo el cual al ver la mano de Jean en su brazo la jalo para así morderla.

— yo... ¡¡¡Yo te odio!!! Desaparece de una vez ¡¡maldita escoria!! 

Jean salió corriendo del lugar hasta llegar a un parque. Observando su mano mordida empezó a llorar, una mordida era lo mínimo que le hacían, quizás dentro de unos días volvería con otros para darle una paliza, esa era la rutina, le habían llamado escoria, había recibido peores insultos. ¿Por qué nadie se daba cuenta? Jean debía merecer un Óscar por mejor actor.

Mientras lloraba vio como una niña, no, un niño se acercaba al parque corriendo y como se detenía en el para llorar. Era realmente bello como las Reinas de los cuentos, pero lo que más llamo la atención fue sus ojos carentes de vida como los suyos, eso fue suficiente para que se acercara al niño Reina.

No podemos decir que historia es peor que otra, pero al menos podemos saber ambas. La historia del niño Reina es importante de conocer, pues su tristeza no fue producida por él, solo fue el reflejo de alguien que no tomo buenas decisiones.

Todo había resultado mal desde un principio, la mujer de pelo rubio era hermosa y desde joven el mundo había apreciado su belleza, convirtiéndola en famosa, una idol, pero a pesar de esa belleza era mujer y como toda mujer llego a enamorarse, a lo largo de su carrera conocía a muchas personas llamándolas colegas o amigos, en esas épocas ella se encontraba en Canadá trabajando en un filme, ahí fue donde conoció a la otra mujer de pelo rojo la cual tenía un pequeño niño, ambas no recuerdan como se conocieron pero desde un principio se apoyaron, la mujer de pelo rubio creyendo en aquel de quien se enamoró dejo que las cosas pasaran, de ahí nadie sabe que ocurrió con ese hombre, ya que es un tema que ella odiaba mencionar, en cuanto a ella; con ayuda de aquella mujer de pelo rojo logro volver a Rusia a refugiarse con su padre llamado Nikolai que entendió gran parte del "problema" con la frase: 

— Estoy embarazada papá.

Era famosa y joven, una combinación nada buena y peor aún si se sumaba la ausencia de la pareja. Los fanáticos eran peligrosos, ella lo sabía de primera mano, ¿cómo lo sabía? Solo debía recordar los hechos que provocaron la ausencia de su pareja. 

Al nacer el hijo de ella y observar que poseía una belleza aun mayor, sabía que le traería problemas a la larga. El embarazo no se había anunciado, por eso cuando se filtró la información la mayoría de los fanáticos de ella estallaron en indignación y empezaron a acosarla. Algunos solo la molestaban, otros iban más allá y llegaban a agredirla físicamente y la policía no hacía nada al respecto, ella estaba segura que lo aguantaría y mientras los acosos se intensificaban su pequeño, que decidió llamarlo Yuri, crecía. Ella aguanto todo hasta que su Yuri menciono algo que le dejo perturbada.

— Mamá ¿Que significa bastardo? 

— ...

— ¿Es mala palabra? Perdón por decirla, pero no creo que lo sea porque, los niños de la guardería siempre me dice así, incluso sus papás.

Ella guardo silencio y así empezó a empacar, si eso ocurría en una guardería ella...temía por la seguridad de su pequeño.

De ahí todo empeoro a un más. Ella pensó que cambiando de ciudad lo arreglaría y de esa manera empezaron los viajes, pero cada vez las cosas se ponían peor. No importaba a donde iban la situación se repetía para Yuri, insultos e insultos incluso llegaron a agredirlo. Yuri era muy pequeño para lograr entenderlo, pero habían entendido algo: las personas son crueles.

Los viajes de la mujer la llevaron a Canadá, encontrándose nuevamente con su amiga, la cual no le dio la espalda.

La mujer de pelo rojo sabia por lo que pasaba su amiga y su hijo, solo bastaba ver los ojos de Yuri, vacíos e inexpresivos, todo lo contrario a lo que debían reflejar al ser un niño tan pequeño. Ella sabía que perseguían a la mujer de pelo rubio y tenían un plan para despistarlos para así ella pueda volver a Rusia y ocultarse.

Yuri no era un niño inquieto, pero al ver a la mujer de pelo roja acercándose a su madre siguió las indicaciones que esta le dio antes de iniciar sus tantos viajes, se soltó de su agarre y echo a correr, sin que nadie pueda pararlo, llegando a un parque, donde se puso a llorar, era un niño, un humano y como tal se encontraba al límite de sí.

— ¿se puede saber por qué llora una Reina? —aquel niño de pelo oscuro menciono esto colocando su mano en la cabeza de Yuri. Para Yuri que alguien le llame de esa manera "Reina" era algo completamente nuevo.

— Si yo soy una Reina... ¿Por qué llora el Rey? —Yuri se había referido al niño como un Rey.

Sí, ambos tenían los ojos vacíos, fríos e inexpresivos de los cuales brotaban lágrimas, el resto es decir mucho y poco; e hicieron un juramento. Un juramento de niños, ambos lo sabían y ambos decidieron ignorarlo, necesitaban tener un poco esperanza, Jean quería creer en las palabras de Yuri, sobre todo en lo que dijo de Rey, quería creer que podía existir personas como Yuri, inocentes, puras y sobretodo que no deseen herirlo. Yuri necesita creer en las personas, que no todos le darían la espalda, que pudiese existir personas que sean amables con el cómo Jean lo había sido, que pueda haber alguien en quien confiar, a parte de su madre.

El resto ya lo sabemos. Esos niños fueron separados para garantizar la seguridad de ambos. Que irónico había sido todo, la persona en que confiaba Yuri, su madre, también lo había abandonado dejándolo con su abuelo, quizás sonaba tonto pero se había aferrado a aquel juramento, aunque con el tiempo y al haber sido tan pequeño, Yuri había olvidado el rostro o el nombre de aquel niño, incluso llego a dudar de la veracidad de ese recuerdo.

Pasaron años, pero de alguna manera tenían presente al otro, convertidos en recuerdos o en motivación.

Yuri había logrado brillar en el patinaje como junior, dentro de poco entraría a la categoría senior como ya había finalizado su presentación decidió ir a ver las presentaciones extras de categoría senior.

Yuri era orgulloso, pero también se perdía fácilmente, pero no iba a preguntar a nadie una dirección. Mila sabía esto, así que sin decir palabra le dio un pequeño mapa a Yuri sobre cómo llegar.

— Veamos. Según esto tengo que---una pequeña ventisca choco contra Yuri logrando que el mapa se escapara de sus manos cayendo a unos pasos

— Maldito viento... — al agacharse para recogerlo ocurrió lo mismo.

— ¡Crees que me vas a ganar maldito viento! — así Yuri empezó a corretear un papel, el cual no se dejaba atrapar. Estuvo así como diez minutos, el correteo lo había llevado a los casilleros de los vestuarios, donde Yuri había por fin atrapado el molesto papel.

— ¡Maldito papel/Maldito papel! — la maldición se había escuchado en coro ¿en coro? Yuri al darse la vuelta con el papel en mano, vio a un patinador, si su memoria no le fallaba su nombre era Jean algo, el cual igualmente sostenía un papel en la mano y estaba parado justo frente a él. 

Existía silencio, pero no era incomodo.....era agradable, ambos se quedaron hipnotizados con los ojos del otro, mirar a otro lado les era imposible.

Jean acerco dudoso su meñique a Yuri.

— Mi Reina

Yuri sin dudarlo y sin apartar sus ojos de los ojos de Jean, sostuvo el dedo meñique de Jean

— Sí. Mi Rey

Y eso fue suficiente, ambos sabían que se amaban, ambos sabían que no podían resistirse a este sentimiento, ambos sabían que estaban destinados a estar juntos.

\-------- 

Día 5: Almas Gemelas 


	6. ¡Jean!

Constantemente ocurría lo mismo en el departamento de Yuri, incluso era algo extraño que Yuri no dijese: ¡Jean! Pero no era con un contenido romántico, como muchos podían esperar, era más con una intención de regaño o de advertencia. 

Jean se llamaba así mismo como un Rey y como uno era medio inútil en la mitad de las cosas más básicas que puedan existir, Yuri sabía esto de primera mano, pero aun así quería darle una oportunidad, aunque esta terminaba siempre en desastre.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo Jean?

— es obvio ¿no? Cocinar para mi Reina

— ¿Cocinar? ¡Eres un inútil para eso, hasta el agua se te quema!

— ¡Pues este inútil va a preparar la comida más exquisita que hayas probado!

— ¡Espera! ¿Porque estas metiendo la lechuga a la lavadora?

— Hay que lavarla ¿no?

— ¡Jean!

Una situación similar se presentaba a diario y no solo en la cocina, si no abarcaba todo el departamento.

— Ya estoy en casa~~~— decía un Yuri llegando de compras-¿¡Pero que rayos!?

Yuri vio como una espuma blanca invadía su sala llegando hasta el recibidor donde se encontraba el, además vio como en la espuma su gato trataba de salir de esta.

— ¡Mish!...

— Lo siento Yuri, se me paso un poco el detergente en la lavadora— decía Jean mientras trataba de rescatar a Mish.

— ¡¡¡Jean!!!

Así era todo el tiempo, si no era la lavadora, era la colada que Jean olvidaba, también era el uso de cera en la cerámica, al menos en esa ocasión tenían una pista de hielo cacera.

Jean era un inútil. Y este lo tenía muy presente, pero había algo que Jean hacia y lo hacía muy bien: Jean era muy importante y esencial en la vida de Yuri, aunque este no quiera admitirlo, pero Jean siempre estaba ahí para él, no importaba la situación, en serio, no importaba si era después de una competencia o después de que Yuri se metiera en problemas con vándalos debido a su boca, él estaría ahí.

Y había una situación en especial. En la madrugada, cuando Yuri era abrumado por las pesadillas y no paraba de sollozar o moverse, Jean encontraba la manera de sostener a Yuri entre sus brazos para tararear una canción de cuna, mientras acariciaba su cabeza. Yuri lograba tranquilizarse después de unas horas y despertaba en los brazos de un Jean que caía de sueño, en ese momento Yuri enredaba sus brazos en el cuello de Jean acercándose para darle un pequeño beso y mencionaba antes del mismo con una voz tan sutil:

— Jean ♥

\--------------

Día 6: Vida Domestica


	7. Desagradablemente Agradable

_Narrado por Yuri Plisetsky_

Universidad. Una de las palabras más putas que conozco. Sí, era un patinador, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que era joven y estaba en edad para entrar a la Universidad, al menos yo sí debido a que adelante un año de estudio, pero la idea me desagradaba por completo.

Ir a la universidad implica muchas cosas que odiaba, como por ejemplo: la gente, la universidad estaba llena de gente de la cual desconfiaba por completo.

Los docentes; estar en una universidad y desear que te vaya bien académicamente simbolizaba llevarte bien con los docentes los cuales era insoportables, hablaban y me daba sueño.

Y algo que odiaba más que nada era que Jean venía a recogerme o a pasar tiempo conmigo cuando tenía algún puente entre materias, no odiaba el hecho de que mi Jean venga a hacerme compañía ¡Lo que odiaba era que todos los estudiantes de la facultad se quedaban viéndolo como idiotas! ¡Que es mío, idiotas!

....

Quizás lo único bueno eran los deberes que nos mandaban. Sí, sonaba como un loco, pero gracias a esos deberes Jean siempre encontraba una forma de ayudarme.

Si entendía, se quedaba a explicármelo horas y horas y si no lo sabía siempre llegaba con un postre para merendar y lo gracioso era que mientras yo estudiaba o hacia los deberes el me daba de comer esos postres.

Esto puede carecer de sentido para otras personas, pero para nosotros era muy importante, al menos para mí lo es. En nuestras apretadas agendas el encontraba un espacio para estar conmigo, aunque no hiciéramos nada especial y nada romántico, quizás...quizás...solo con la presencia del otro encontrábamos comodidad, alegría y nos sentíamos completos.

Los deberes que normalmente son desagradables empezaron... solo poco...a ser agradables.

\----------

  
Día 7: Universidad


	8. Rey, Reina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: El presente capitulo contiene mencion al mpreg.

Los días pasan tan rápido, que cuando te das cuenta, las cosas están tan lejanas a tus recuerdos que al observarlas no podemos creer que eran así.

¿Fue fácil? No, no lo fue de eso pueden dar crédito Yuri y Jean. El hecho de que admitieran sus emociones con palabras ya había sido todo un reto.

Yuri debía aguantar las locuras de Jean y este debía aguantar el carácter de Yuri. Día a día estuvieron ahí el uno con el otro y después de todo lo que habían pasado podríamos asegurar que en la situación en la que se encontraban era un pedazo de paraíso.

¿Qué había pasado? No mucho, pero tampoco nada. Ambos eran hombres y al dar a conocer su relación no fue inesperado que gran número de personas estén en su contra, el hecho de anunciar su matrimonio solo hizo que se aumente mas leña al fuego. Hubo acosadores para Yuri, Jean se encargo de espantarlos a todos; existió mujeres que buscaban a Jean para " ayudarlo a seguir el buen camino" Yuri les dejo en claro de quien era Jean. Existió fans que no les gustaba la pareja de quien eran fanáticas ocasionando choques o incluso llegando a ser agresivas. Pero lo que realmente fue la gota que sobrepaso al vaso fue....

— ¡Mamá! ¡Yuka me tiro a la piscina a propósito!

— ¡No es cierto! ¡Jhony dice mentiras!

— ¡Mami mira lo que me hizo Jeremiah! 

— ¡Lo que te diga Yuan es mentira! ¡Ella me lanzo la bola de barro primero!

Esta escena era típica desde que esos pequeños niños habían aprendido a hablar y a caminar…paraban peleándose.

Haciendo un pequeño paréntesis. Sí, Yuri poco después de su boda anuncio que pronto habría otro futuro patinador o patinadora, la noticia impacto a medio mundo, Yuri era algo joven, un embarazo podría traerle problemas...pero todas esas críticas terminaron cuando nació la bebita, aunque en parte llegaron a tener razón. El cuerpo de Yuri probablemente no soportaría otro embarazo.

La bebe era hermosa, no solo según Jean y todo el que la conocía decía que podía superar en belleza a Yuri, recibió el nombre de Julia (Yulia). ¿Pero de donde salía los otros cuatro niños? Fácil de explicar, aunque realmente no lo fue. Unos 4 años después de del nacimiento de Julia, Yuri volvía a experimentar vómitos, mareo y repentinos cambio de humor, aunque esto último lo tenía siempre, la conclusión era simple: Yuri se había embarazado de nuevo, algo que la ciencia no podía explicar más que decir que fue suerte.

¿Y por que cuatro niños? Los pequeños eran cuatrillizos con la característica de dos gemelos, parecidos a Jean, y dos gemelas parecidas a Yuri, pero eso si todos con el carácter tan explosivo de Yuri o la parte impulsiva de Jean. Resumiéndolos eran un dolor de cabeza si tenías que cuidarlos, como sucedía a menudo con Viktor y Yuuri.

— ¡Mami/Mami, dile algo a Jhony/Jeremiah!

— ¡Mamá/Mamá ellas empezaron!

— ¡No es cierto/No es cierto!

— ¡Que sí/Que sí!

— ¡...CALLAOS DE UNA VEZ! ¡VAN A DESPERTAR A SU HERMANO! —Yuri ya no aguanto más y termino explotando, pero tenía razón despertaría al pequeño Julian (Yulian) que dormía la siesta en los brazos de Yuri, con una edad de apenas un año, que igualmente los doctores no creían que Yuri había aguantado otro embarazo. El bebé era el ultimo de todos los hermanos, al menos así lo esperaba Yuri, sus hijos eran hermosos, eran una luz en su vida, pero SEIS niños; consideraba que ya eran suficientes luces.

— ¡Waa Mamá es muy mala! ¡PAPÁ/ PAPI!

Jean apareció alarmado por el llamado de sus pequeños, cargando a Julia en sus brazos. Observaba la situación: un Yuri meciendo en sus brazos a Julian, mientras sus demonios lloraban y estaban mojados o sucios.

— ¡¿Que hicieron esta vez niños?! 

— ¡Papá apóyanos!

— Cuantas veces se lo voy a decir...las princesas no deben jugar tan brusco ni ensuciarse y los príncipes no deben de ser bruscos con las princesas y por ultimo...

— No deben hacer enojar a la Reina... ¿Verdad Rey Jean?

— Exacto... — solo bastaron esas palabras para que los niños se calmaran. El título de príncipes y princesas les fascinaba y de alguna forma defendía ese título no importaba el lugar. Eran hijos de Jean Jacques Leroy, el cual desde su nacimiento les repetía eso constantemente, tanto que hasta Yuri le seguía el juego.

Los días seguirían pasando, las cosas cambiarían, vendrían tiempos difíciles, no se sabe cuando la muerte puede visitarlos de forma normal o anormal, pero aun así algo se quedaría de todo eso en la mente de ellos.

Ellos son príncipes y princesas orgullosos del Rey y de su Reina.

\--------

Día 8: libre (Au) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trabajo resubido!   
> Si leiste hasta aqui gracias por el apoyo.


End file.
